mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of bus routes in the Bronx (mtamaster edition)
This is a list of Bronx bus routes that were created by mtamaster. All local buses are operated by the Manhattan and Bronx Surface Transit Operating Authority, a subsidiary of New York City Transit Authority, except for the Bx23, Bx43, Bx50, and Bx70 routes, which are operated by the MTA Bus Company. List of routes This table gives details for the routes prefixed with "Bx" - in other words, those considered to run primarily in the Bronx by the MTA. For details on routes with other prefixes, see the following articles: *List of bus routes in Queens (coming soon): Q44, Q100 (on Rikers Island) *List of express bus routes in New York City (coming soon): BxM1, BxM2, BxM3, BxM4, BxM6, BxM7, BxM8, BxM9, BxM10, BxM11, BxM18 *List of bus routes in Westchester County: Bee-Line 1, 2, 3, 4, 20, 21, 25, 26, 40, 41, 42, 43, 45, 52, 55, 60, 61, 62. All routes are operated under New York City Bus except for the Bx23, Bx43, Bx50, and Bx70 routes, which are operated under MTA Bus. Routes marked with an asterisk (*) run 24 hours a day. Bx1 to Bx24 Bx26 to Bx70 Former routes Renumbered services On June 15, 1974, some suffixed routes were renumbered, including the following: 1984 route revamp On February 18, 1984, the entire Bronx bus system was revamped, with several routes renumbered and merged. The changes were as follows: Discontinued services {| class=wikitable style="font-size: 90%;" | !Route !colspan=2|Terminals !Major streets !History |- !Bx6 |'Westchester Square subway station' |'Throgs Neck' Harding Avenue |Tremont Avenue, Harding Avenue |Was later merged into the Bx40. This Bx40 branch became the current Bx42 on September 10, 1990. |- !Bx14 |'Fordham' Fordham Plaza |'Riverdale' Fieldston Road- West 256 Street |Fordham Road, Bailey Avenue |Eliminated on September 10, 1995. |- !Bx19 |'Fordham' Southern Boulevard- East 189 Street |'Inwood, Manhattan' Inwood – 207th Street station |Fordham Road, 207 Street |Merged into the Bx12 by the 1970s. |- !Bx21 |'Port Morris' East 138 Street-Jackson Avenue |'Astoria, Queens' 37 Street- 24 Avenue |Triborough Bridge |Was the Bronx branch of the TB (along with the M35) until July 1974. Replaced by Bx52 on Feb. 18, 1984. |- ! Bx25 |'Bedford Park' Paul Avenue and West 205 Street |'Co-op City' Earhart Lane |Bedford Park Blvd, Allerton Av, Bartow Blvd |*New Limited service 2002. *Designation discontinued on June 27, 2010 as part of budget crisis. Service still remains as the Bx26 Limited. |- !Bx37 |'Pelham Bay' Buhre Avenue station |'Throgs Neck' Ellsworth Avenue- Schley Avenue |Crosby Avenue, Layton Avenue, Dean Avenue |Merged into the Bx8 on Sept. 10, 1990. |- !Bx45 |'Simpson Street station' |'Westchester Square-East Tremont Avenue Station' |Story Avenue, White Plains Road, Metropolitan Avenue |introduced January 20, 1964 as the Bx5A to Parkchester IRT station. *Extended through Parkchester via Metropolitan Avenue in 1969 *Renumbered Bx54 on June 15, 1974, then Bx45 February 10, 1984. *Extended to Westchester Square on September 10, 1990. *Route was discontinued June 27, 2010 due to budget crisis. Replaced by Bx4A. |- !Bx49 |'161st Street – Yankee Stadium station' |'Washington Heights' Broadway- West 181 Street |Woodycrest Avenue, Nelson Avenue, Anderson Avenue |Merged with redundant Bx37 into the current Bx13 on Feb. 18, 1984. |- !Bx56 | colspan="4" style="text-align:center;"|"Culture Bus Loop III" Short Lived loop Line. Only operated from Memorial Day weekend May 25, 1974 thur Labor Day September 2, 1974. Service was discontinued after Labor Day 1974, and was never resumed. |- ! Bx70A/ Bx71 |'Eastchester-Dyre Avenue station' |'Co-op City' Earhart Lane |Baychester Avenue, Boston Road, Dresier loop | *Service began 1968. *Formerly operated by New York Bus Service. *Renumbered Bx70A 1971, service outdoor rush hours also discontinued. *Discontinued 1990's, Co-op City section replaced by new Bx23.